Leader's Path
by Hazuka Kirika
Summary: Sacrifice, Orders, Challenges, Tests, It's all there in Leader's Path...(I'm not good at writing summary..) DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TMNT...inspired by: Maurokaki
1. Long Last Argument

"Why don't you listen to me?just once!" Leo yelled

"Well, why did you keep bossing us every time?!" His younger brother, Raphael yelled a little louder.

"Because I'm the Leader, and I'm not bossing you, but I gave you order!can't you find the differences between that?!I'm trying the best for our team and you don't appreciate that!" You can see Leo's madness through his face.

"Why do I have to appreciate it?even you're not listening to my opinion of your lame plan, Lame-nardo!Stealth is not the strongest thing in a ight!" Raph just said a heart-breaking thing to his older brother.

"How could you said that?!" Holding his tears, he keeps stay strong to face his hotheaded 's hard to believe, he just don't believe it!he knows that his brother really hate he never insult him like that…"I'VE EXPLAINED IT TO YOU BUT WHY DO YOU DON'T UNDERSTANT IT?!"This time his patience has run out. Now, he's a very different Leo, Not the calm, cool guy anymore.

Mikey & Donnie just watch with distrust. _He's not 'Leo' that we know!he's really different!_ Donnie said to himself.

"OF COURSE I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT! IF YOU WERE NOT HERE, WE CAN GET OUT THERE EASILY!" Another heart-breaking thing came out from Raph's mouth.

"STOP IT!" Master Splinter's voices just stopped the argument. "why can't you stop arguing at each other? Your attitude makes your younger brothers feel uncomfortable!and day by day, this argument became worse!You two have to stop this.."

"Whatever!i want to go to my room!" Raph yelled to his own father!

Leo just look at Raph's back sarcastically and go to his room angrily.

Splinter feels disappointed. Donnie and Mikey has finished stare at their older brothers argument."Man, did you see Leo's face?he's really different.." Said Donnie. "Yeah, he's like The Second Raph…how do we unite them?" the youngest turtle ask with concern."Just let them do what they want to…" Splinter answers Mikey's question."Now go to bed my sons…you all must be tired" Said him while he rub Donnie's and Mikey's head.

**~~Skip to the next day~~**

"Morning, Leo" Donnie said happily like he has forgot the argument last night.

"Morning, Don" Leo answer with a small smile.

_Seriously?i greet him with a full happiness and he just answer it with a small smile and "Morning Don"?!Oh, Yeah..Maybe he still feeling mad at Raph..still remember the heart-breaking things that Raph said..."Lame-nardo", "Lame plan", "If you're not here, we can get out easily...blah blah blah" things..._

"Pizza's here guys!" Mikey yelled with a REALLY loud sound that makes Don's ears hurts..

"Mikey!" Donnie scream angrily.

"What?" He ask like nothing happened when he's screaming very loud.

"Forget it!hey, where's Leo and Raph?" Donnie's mad face becomes panic when he ask that..

"I don't know..i hope they not start another fight that worse than last night.." The youngest turtle's face becomes concerned too after his older brother ask him about their Leader and their Hotheaded brother.

**Author's Message:**

**Chapter 1 is done!i'll post Chapter 2 as soon as i can...The Reviews please :)**

**~^*Author Sica*^~**


	2. Surrender And Regret

**Short Chapter?I think so...but, enjoy! ^_^**

"Where are they going?Leo's with me 10 minutes ago…" The purple masked turtle ask with concern.

"What did I know?nobody's with me 10 minutes ago..only Master Splinter" Said the youngest.

"Just forget it okay?now where are they?"

"I had enough of it Raph!why can't you stop insult me like that?!" Leo's voice came from the training room.

"And my question is answered…They're starting 'it' again" Donnie said in panic.

"What?! i hope it's not worse than last night's.." A sad, panic, and concerned face showed up in that bright blue eyed turtle.

_I don't think they'll apologize at each other…it's been a week!when we arrived at home after a fight, Raph always said words that starts the argument…_Mikey said to fills up his can't stand it!he don't want his brothers become enemy.

"w-what do you think Don?they're not using their fists right?" He ask hope that Don's answer brings good news..

"I think they'll….."Donnie wasn't able to continue his sentence.

"Use it?" Mikey looks at Donnie's face._So the answer is yes?no, no way!_

"But why?"

"Mikey, they're arguing in the training room..that's where we fight"

"No!Raph, Leo, stop it!" Mikey run into the training room with his tears dropping.

"Mikey!don't" Donnie yelled while he catch up his younger brother to the training room."You'll get hurt if you get into their fight!" He said it while holding Mikey.

"I don't care!" After Mikey saying that, Shocking words come from Leo's mouth.

"That's it Raph…I'm so tired of this"

Raph's electric green eyes widened after hear that words.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I'm just tired of this..our argument always lead into a fight!Now, I won't do this again…I don't want to make Mikey and Donnie feel uncomfortable because our fight.." His emerald blue eyes shows that he's very frustrated.

Raph's pov

What? What did he just said? Tired? what did he mean? Did he mean he want to stop being a leader?!I doesn't mean to make him like that!I'm just jealous to him..There, I've told you the truth..i'm jealous to him because…ugh, I can't tell you about it..Also, I don't like being ordered!you know, "Head to South", "Keep Quiet", "Wait for the signal", and so forth.I didn't know that my attitude makes Leo give up like that..

"L-Leo, I'm s-sorry" I'm saying a word that's hard to say from my mouth..'sorry'…What kind of brother I am?i think stupid brother!i'm just mad to myself..how stupid I am!calling him bossy!

"It's okay Raph…No need to said that…" Leo answered with a small smile and then ran to his room quickly.

Ugh…I don't think he's serious..I'M SORRY LEO!

Raph's pov end

Who knows if Leo serious about that or not…And, who knows why Leo ran to his room quickly?is he sick, disappointed, or still mad?

**Chapter 2 is done!so, how was it?pls the reviews…and, I said thank you who favorited or/and followed my stories..thanks for your support everyone! \(^_^)/**

**~^*Author Rin*^~**


	3. I Miss You Little Sister

Here's Chapter 3!Sorry if I updated it now because I got busy with homeworks, dance rehearsal, vocal extracurricular, etc...enjoy!(words in italics are Leo's memories..)

Leo's pov

I'm serious when I said that to Raph.I just felt that I'm not a very great brother..I'm not strong enough to protect ALL of my family prove is, Venus...6 months ago, when we fight The Shredder…

_It's a horrible night..A night when we, lose someone very special to us…_

_"Leo!Where did Venus go?" Raph yelled while he tried to defense the foot clan attacks._

_"She's on the rooftops!i'm trying to stop her!"I yelled back while running…i run, run as fast as I can!Then, I saw Venus on the rooftops face to face with The Shredder.._

_Seriously? "Venus!what are you doing?!you'll be get killed!"_

_"Don't you see?i'm trying to get my family save!"_

_"I know it but why do you always want to do it alone?!"_

_"None of your business…" After saying that, Venus go to another rooftops and disappeared in the shadows with The Shredder._

_"Whatever Venus..But, no matter what happen to me, I'll always protect you.." After he said that, I follows Venus and disappear too.._

_~~Skip~~_

_I arrived on time..Venus and The Shredder are beginning to attack each Shredder attack first, but Venus defend it the wrong way…there are three scars on her left arm..The Shredder begins to attack again!i rushed, stand in front of Venus, and defend The Shredder's attack..Venus's eyes widened when he saw me.. "Lucky..and, you said you can handle it alone?" I smirked..Venus just smile and said "well then, let's do this together!"..I smiled back "Let's do it!"_

_*In other place…_

_Raph's pov_

_Where is Leo?i think he's with Venus…I better go to them!"Mikey, Donnie, let's go to Leo and Venus!" Mikey and Don nodded their head and followed me.._

_Raph's pov end._

_When they were near the battle field, they heared a scream..Raph known that voice, "No,no, Venus!" Mike and Don was surprised..'Venus?could it be, she's…' Donnie said to looks at Mikey, Mikey's eyes were filled with tears.."Mikey..Come on, it'll be alright..although Venus is gone but, we still have Leo right?Our leader is still with us..of course we'll miss her, Leo too!because he's the one who cares the most about our sister…so come on!" Said Donnie..He's trying to smile although he's very sad too…_

_When they arrived in the battlefield, there are no sounds of metal hitting anymore, no thump, there are only, Bloods..bloods are everywhere!The Shredder isn't there anymore..Leo is bleeding heavily, same as Venus.._

_"What?!Leo, Venus!" Screamed Mikey who began to shed giant streaming tears.. "Mikey…" Said is trying hard not to cry.. "Bring them to the lair, quick!" Said Donnie…"Mikey, quick..you want to save them right?"Mikey smiled..then, he & Raph bring Venus & Leo to the lair.._

_~~Skip to Donnie's lab~~_

_"Lay them on the bed….and, please leave me for a while..i want to examine them.."_

_"Sure…" Said Raph..Mikey didn't said anything because he's still shocked._

_~~15 minutes later~~_

_Donnie get out from his lab with sad face.._

_"Don, what just happen?" Raph ask..Mikey, still didn't say anything…_

_"*sigh..i'm sure Mikey will cry again…Leo is, okay but Venus…" Donnie wasn't able to continue his sentence..and, he's crying!In fact, all person's crying.._

_~~Skip~~_

Leo's pov

I'm still remember it, although it's happened when we were 14…when I know that my little sister is gone, I'm shocked and, I don't know what to do!Venus's died because she protected me...am I a responsible leader? No!Of course not!What kind of leader that get protected and not protecting?Suddenly, I have an idea to write a poem for Venus*..so, I get down from my bed and want to take a paper..but suddenly, my left arm feels hurt, not just that, it's so hard to breathe and, I fell..my vision's blur until it's all black..

Raph's pov

I hear a bump from Leo's room..I think I'm the only one who hears it because Donnie's in his lab, Mikey is having fun with his video game, and Sensei is meditating..I go to Leo's room and knock the door..No answer.."Leo, are you okay in there?" Still no answer..I'm beginning to get concern.."Leo?" I open the door and, see Leo's lying on the floor!Not moving nor breathing…"No Leo!Donnie, Mikey, Sensei!It's Leo!"

"What's going on Raph?Oh no…" Said Donnie. "Well, bring him to my lab…I'm going to examine him…" I nod my head, and then me and Mikey bring Leo to Donnie's lab..

~~Skip~~

Raph's pov

"Ugh…what's wrong with Leo?" I said with concern.

"My son, I'm sure he'll be okay, even if he's not, your brother is strong enough to fight it…" Sensei sit beside me and hold my shoulder.I smiled..Sensei's right!Leo is strong..he won't give up for anything!.."Thanks for saying that Sensei.." I smiled back and walk to the dojo again..But, my smile didn't last long after Donnie said "Leo is being affected by poison…I think scars from his left arm is the part that get affected..However, The bad news is, he can't survive much longer…" My eyes widened after hearing that, and I run to my room..i hear Mikey & Don call my name, but I don't listen to them…please Leo, survive!

*: I'll post the poem but not in here...i'll post it as soon as I can!

~^*Author Rin*^~


End file.
